


Shovel Knight - Shadows of Destiny

by Faal Verotiik (Nova_Ryu)



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Ryu/pseuds/Faal%20Verotiik
Summary: Thanks to Warden_Click for beta reading this chapter.





	1. Prologue

"You won't be able to remember anything from your past life if you go back. You understand this, correct?"

"Of course I do, my lady, but I need to do this."

"Very well then. If you understand the conditions, then I shall send you back." 

The screams that followed were ear splitting....

*********************************************************

It was a cloudless night in the Lich Yard, and the full moon was rising, causing the shadows to dance across the ground. One shadow, however, seemed to be moving in an unusual manner. In the blink of an eye, the odd shadow congealed into a humanoid form. His armor was composed of what appeared, at least at first glance, to be obsidian. Unlike obsidian, however, this armor seemed to absorb any light that touched it. The form underneath the armor was just as strange as the armor itself. It seemed to be comprised of some sort of living shadow that clung to both the armor and the humanoid form beneath it. The figure turns towards the large tower to the north, pulling a simple knight's mask over his face as he dose so. Knowing where he needs to go, the figure dives into shadows, leaving only a slight ripple to tell which way he went

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Warden_Click for beta reading this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Tower of Fate was not a place that was easy to gain access to, even for those who lived and worked there. So for a stranger to just suddenly appear on the top most level, well that would shock just about anyone, even The Enchantress herself. 

After taking a moment to recompose herself, the Enchantress addressed the stranger, "Who are you to dare enter my tower, let a lone my throne room? Speak quickly knight, before I destroy you! " 

Bowing before her, the knight replied, "I am called Shadow Knight, and I wish to join your order."

"If you wish to join the Order of No Quarter, then you must pass a simple test," with a snap of her she summoned the first member of the Order, "defeat Specter Knight and I shall allow you join."

The ensuing fight was extremely fast paced, with neither knight giving an inch. Shadow Knight had a slight advantage, however, because the sun had just started to rise, and was casting shadows all across the throne room. Shadow Knight was able to use them to warp around the battlefield, and to summon an odd shield. But Specter Knight soon caught on to his tricks, and was able to disarm him fairly easily. But right as Specter Knight was about land the killing blow the Enchantress spoke. 

"Enough. He has earned his place. The two of you shall work together to bring me the rest of my Order." 

Both knights nodded, disappearing to tend to their injuries sustained during the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta reader Warden_Click.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It was nearly dusk when Shadow Knight arrived at the spot where he and Specter Knight had agreed to meet. The balcony they had chosen to meet on had a beautiful view of the valley below. He allowed his consciousness to wander through the shadows that were quickly covering the valley. Most of the places he visited were normal enough, but as his mind came across a knight in blue armor, who was sitting next to a campfire, it seemed to stir something in his mind. 

There were two figures were sitting at a campfire, who seemed to be counting gold coins. Nothing about them stood out, as if their forms had been blurred out. 

" That last job was too easy, don't you think, Donny?"

"At least we got enough money to get some food. And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Donny?"

"About a thousand. Probably more." 

There was a certain air smugness coming from the figure who had just spoken and a feeling of good-natured annoyance from the other. 

The scene ended abruptly as something shocked him out of his meditative trance. 

Luckily, it was only Specter Knight. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am. Where are we headed first?" 

"Pridemoor Keep should be the easiest to start with. " 

With that both knights leaped off the tower, and started the journey to Pridemoor Keep. 

 

******A Few Hours Earlier******

The Enchantress stood atop her tower, pondering yesterday's events. That new knight , Shadow Knight, had a strange aura surrounding them. It was very similar to the aura that surrounded Specter Knight's soul. But unlike that one, which made to force obedience, Shadow Knight's was made to protect him. There shouldn't be anyone else who can cast that kind of magic, so it might be worth it to find out who this other spellcaster is. She snapped her fingers to summon her knight. 

"You wished to speak with me, my lady. "

"That knight, Shadow Knight, has a strange aura surrounding his soul. Study that aura and report what you find out. "

"As you wish. " Specter Knight gave a slight bow, and then left to go to the tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta reader Warden _Click


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Specter Knight stood in the shadow of Pridemoor Keep, waiting for Shadow Knight to return from their reconnaissance. There was a ripple in the shadows, "Its full of traps and enemies. I think our best bet would be to go up from the outside. 

"How do you expect us to be able do that?" 

Shadow Knight's torso materialised out of the shadow on the side of the tower, " I'll toss you up and then catch you before you fall."

" I don't think this will work..."

"Come on, Specty, this is a sure fire plan " 

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you Specty. I thought that it might be easier to use nicknames instead of our full name."

Don't call me Specty, if you must use a nickname, just call me Specter."

"Sure thing, Specty. Are we going up now or what? "

Specter Knight gave an aggravated sigh and replayed, " Sure, why not," as he took a running start at the tower. He ran up a good few feet before gravity started to pull him back down, but someone caught him before he fell to far. 

"Up you go Specty. " called Shadow Knight as they tossed Specter Knight up higher. The two of them soon fell into a seamless rhythm as they ascended the tower. 

"That was easier than I thought it would be. " Specter Knight said when they reached the top. 

"Now it should be a strate shot to King Knight." Shadow Knight replayed. The two headed towards the throne room , silent as the shadows that surrounded them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta reader Warden_Click


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The two knights snuck into the throne room of Pridemoor Keep. It was dark and mostly quite the only sound seemed to be coming from the throne. The two knights quietly make their way towards the it, and were shocked at what they saw. Curled up and sleeping in the throne was none other than King Knight. He was wearing his helmet, which was currently askew, a pair of fluffy kitty slippers, but the best part was his pajamas. They were royal blue, and had little kittens that had little crowns on their heads. 

"Are you sure this is the right guy?" 

"This is where the Enchantress said we'd find him, and you'd do well not to doubt her." 

"King Knight, we have come to recruit you for the Order of No Quarter!" Shadow Knight declared loudly, startling Specter Knight and waking King Knight. 

"What is the meaning of this!" King Knight sputtered as he tried to fix his helmet. 

"As my friend said, we wish to have you join the Order of No Quarter." Specter Knight replied. 

"And what if I do not wish to join your little club?" King Knight asked haughtily.

"Then we shall make you!" Specter Knight shouts as he charges at King Knight. Shadow Knight ducks into the shadows to offer support. The two worked in battle just as seamlessly as when they were climbing the tower. Specter provided the offensive attacks, while Shadow provided the defensive moves, and some times a distraction. All too soon the two of them had beaten Knight Knight. 

"All right, all right. I'll join..." 

"Good, we'll be in touch." 

Specter Knight and Shadow Knight disappeared back into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta reader Warden_Click
> 
> To answer your question, Specter calls Shadow his friend to show a stronger alliance between them then what actually is. An intimidation attempt if you will. 
> 
> Also, would you mind taking a look at my other stories for spelling and such?


End file.
